


Harold and Ezekiel's Campfire Talks

by ky_lime_pie (orphan_account)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy Scouts, Campfires, Friendship, Gen, Heteronormativity, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Ezekiel and Harold sneak out. They have a moment together, and discuss videocassettes, and gamer stuff.(Old draft from the winter of 2019-2020, not ship.)
Kudos: 5





	Harold and Ezekiel's Campfire Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Total Drama got me back into cartoons. Total Drama tumblr is also cool. This is inspired by the blog @harzeke and their series of Ezekiel art and headcanons.
> 
> While this is kinda based on ship art, this isn't pre-relationship or during a relationship.

For Harold, it was so weird to meet someone who had been mostly cut off from the world. He couldn't believe that Ezekiel didn't know what a Playstation was, or what an iPod was. It was comedic gold to see the mystified look in his eyes when he saw any technology. But Ezekiel was much more than what had met the eye. He could stand, no,  _ enjoy _ the taste of Chef's (reheated) cooking. He knew a ton of sick survivor skills. And he was crazy smart. Well, at least he was when he wasn't spouting off some bull theory about the government. As long as you didn't push his buttons, he would be pretty nice to you.

Nice enough to sneak out of a cabin with.

"I can't believe you took those matches out of Duncan's bag." Harold remarked. He had befriended Ezekiel and, as of late, was hanging out with him. Tonight, the other boy was sneaking out with him to the woods. "He's totally gonna kick your ass."

"Can't be worse than what he usually does, eh? And besides, what was he gonna do with these anyways?" Ezekiel lit the match on the rough texture of his zipper, and held up to his fuzzy lips. The area surrounding them lit up, allowing for Harold to see much better than he usually would have at night.

Muttering a 'gosh', Harold crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ezekiel looked out into the air. The brunet walked towards a small patch of wood, and ducked his head as if he was inspecting it. Harold followed him to a section of tree stumps, a place that Chris was probably saving for a challenge but was still undevoloped.

"He could be planning to set fire to the camp. I think he's been in the pen a few times for that kind of thing." Harold watched as Ezekiel began to gather wood and debris for a fire. He was careful in his selection, only using the smallest of sticks for his campfire. It was freaky, but awesome. As a camper himself, Harold admired his skills. Ezekiel carried the sticks in his arms, and set them in a stack. "Can I light it now?"

Harold pulled out another match when Ezekiel gave him an affimative 'yes'. He threw into the pile, and their world was alight. Ezekiel smiled at the healthy flame, and took off his coat. He sat on to a stump, folding his jacket to use as a cushion. Harold sat down on the stump beside him. He sat with his hands between his long legs, slouching to meet Ezekiel's eye level.

"Isn't it nice?" Ezekiel asked. "Just us guys being dudes, eh?"

"I guess."

Harold was one of closest people to Ezekiel, but that really wasn't saying much. Harold didn't really know Ezekiel that well. While some of the girls had forgiven or forgotten Ezekiel's comments, many people were still cautious of him. Maybe they thought he had a disease from being homeschooled. Or maybe, they thought he would snap at them at any moment. Harold sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I've just been thinking. Doesn't it get..lonely on the farm?" Ezekiel cocked his head, his brown hair dropping down to his stubbled chin.

"Uh.." Ezekiel looked lost for words, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "I guess? I dunno. I don't think about that kinda stuff. Are you lonely in the city?"

Harold nodded.

"You should say that. I mean, I have friends, but they're all online friends. Most of them live around the globe too." Harold shrugged, and then put on a grin. There was no way he wanted to get up close and personal with the other teen, especially with the possibility of cameras rolling. "I guess I'm just  _ too cool _ for most people in the Ottawa Municipal area."

"Municipal? What's that mean?"

"The government? Duh. I thought you'd know that with how many theories you have about them and stuff."

"Well, geez, sorry that I don't read the dictionary, Mr..Brainy-pants." Ezekiel sputtered out a jab. He dramatically rolled his eyes, in an attempt at snark. It was all in good jest, though. Harold had made sure he understood when he was joking and when he was serious. "Yeah, Mr. Brainy-pants Harold with his Playstation Portables and his Game Boys."

"You really think I'm still using Game Boys?" Harold raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "How quaint."

The pair snickered, even though Ezekiel had no clue what Harold was going on about. It was just fun when it was only the two of them. No matter the words, it is nice to see someone who genuinely enjoyed whatever they did. Harold seemed to live his life. Ezekiel wished he could enjoy farm work the same way the other enjoyed all of those computers.

"You wanna know how I got here?" Ezekiel asked. Harold nodded. "My ma was looking to send me to the same church camp"

  
  


"But then my pops insisted on sending me here." He gazed wistfully at the fire, longing for the familiarity of his sleepaway camp. He would have been a counselor this year, but his father had insisted to send him to Camp Wawanaka. "Something about 'real men need survival skills, Norma'. So, we filmed my audition tape."

"But, wait," Harold butted in. "I thought you guys didn't have a computer at home."

"We don't." Ezekiel admitted. "My pops brought out the ol' video camera, put in some of those blank tapes, and then sent it to the Total Drama people. It was quite easy, cept for the part where I shot my ma."

Harold blinked in response.

"That sounds needlessly complicated."

"Oh, it was." Ezekiel clarified. The fire waved as he spoke. "I had to go to the post office, and then I had to get the fancy package envelope. But then we ran outta stamps, so I  _ again  _ had to go to the post office."

"You  _ mailed  _ your audition? All I had to do was to just hook up my webcam, and then start rolling."

"Harold, what's a webcam?"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @ky-lime-pie


End file.
